Krijgen
This song is from "I Scream, You Scream," and is a duet by Candace Flynn and Vanessa Doofenshmirtz. In Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown, Busted was the 3rd favorite song chosen by Phineas and Ferb fans. Songtekst Vanessa: Ik zie heus wel wat jij uitspookt En je vindt me een leeghoofd Maar straks heb ik bewijs voor haar Zodat ze mij gelooft Candace:Ze zegt dat ik me aanstel Maar denk maar niet dat jij ontsnapt Ze zal ontdekken hoe het echt zit Beide: En dan ben jij op heterdaad betrapt Oh nee, je komt hier niet weg mee, vergis je maar niet Ik weet de waarheid over jou Ik weet het (Ja!) Ik weet het (Ja!) Dus wacht maar af, ik zal je krijgen (Krijgen!) Candace: Nee, ik wil je echt geen pijn doen mam Beide: Maar vergis je ook weer niet Want ik weet dat ik jou verlinken kan Ik krijg je (Krijg je!) Vanessa: Denk maar niet dat zij jou dit vergeeft En zo zal het voortaan gaan, Beide: Als zij straks merkt wie hier gelijk in heeft Ik krijg je! (Krijg je!) Comeback both: Krijgen! (Tijdens de credits) Both: Ik weet best wat jij besteed, en alle plannen die je smeed. Candace: Ik heb je door al jaren lang, want jij bent niet discreet. Vanessa: Ik wordt nu aangespoort, Beide: door dat ene kleine woord. Vanessa: Het zet je achterna, Candace: (Het zet je achterna) Vanessa: Het begint met een "K"! Candace: (Begint met een "K"!) Both: Het is K-R-I-J-G-E-N! Ik krijg je! Soundtrack version Vanessa: I can see the things you're doin' And you think that I'm naïve But when I get the goods on you She'll finally believe Candace: She says it's all just drama But every bubble's got to pop She's gonna see just what you're doin' Both: And then you're finally gonna have to stop! Don't think you're gonna win this time 'Cause you better believe I'm gonna drop a dime on you I'll get ya! (yeah) I'll get ya! And when I do, you're gonna be busted! (Busted!) Candace: I don't wanna put the hurt on you But you better believe me Both: When I tell you that I finally got the dirt on you, You're busted. (Busted!) Vanessa: Yeah, she's finally gonna see the light, Both: This is how it's gonna be, When she finds out that I was always right, You're busted! Both: There's a new cop on the beat, And I'm bringing down the heat, Candace: My eyes are wise to all your lies, 'Cause you're not that discreet. Vanessa: And I don't care what you've heard, Both: 'Cause there's one six letter word, Vanessa: It's gonna set me free, Candace: (Gonna set me free) Vanessa: It starts with a "B"! Candace: (Starts with a "B"!) Both: It goes B-U-S-T-E-D! You are busted! (Busted!) Both: I don't wanna put the hurt on you But you better believe me, When I tell you that I finally got the dirt on you, (I'll get ya!) You're busted. (Busted!) (Don't think you're gonna win this time.) Vanessa: Yeah, she's finally gonna see the light. (Drop a dime on you.) Both: This is how it's gonna be, When she finds out that I was always right, (I'll get ya! I'll get ya!) You're busted! Background Information * Although it is a duet of Candace and Vanessa, they never actually see each other during this episode. * When Vanessa visits her father in "Hail Doofania!", this song can be heard briefly following up her boast that she'll bust him. *In the soundtrack version, as well as Candace and Vanessa singing, other female background singers can be heard. *In "Wizard of Odd," a parody of this song is performed called Rusted. *During the song, when Candace is shown, Vanessa can be heard better than Candace. Songwriters *Bobby Gaylor *Antoine Guilbaud *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Martin Olson *Dan Povenmire See also * List of songs * Busted in Different Languages Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by Vanessa Doofenshmirtz Category:Songs sung by Candace Flynn